


Only You

by 2Klaine06



Series: Klaine oneshots [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Idk not really anything to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Klaine06/pseuds/2Klaine06
Summary: Based loosely on the song “I Only Want to Be With You” for the valentines 2021!Before Blaine’s boyfriend can change his life, he has an epiphany about how relationship with his friend Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I do feel like yesterday’s was better but I did my best!

Blaine knew that today had to be the day. It just had to be. Actually he’s known for quite a while. He didn’t find out on purpose, or so he says. He was just cleaning and decided that the inside of a drawer would be extremely dusty - that’s when he found out. Obviously he never told his boyfriend that he found out. Just because he knows doesn’t mean he likes it. 

It was their 1 year anniversary and Blaine had come home to flames dancing from scented candles, rose petals scattered all over the counters and soft romantic music filling the void. He felt his heart plummet down to his feet and panic bled through his viens. Slowly, he walked further into his tiny apartment hearing rhythmic pounds in his brain. He turned into his bedroom to see his boyfriend kneeling down on the floor, a champagne flute per hand. 

Before he could be offered one he whispered, “Don’t do this.”

“Why? I don’t understand. We love each other.”

“I’ve have never even said that to you,” Blaine closed his eyes, “so I can’t marry you. We-” he paused, inhaling deeply, “we’re not meant to be forever.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then explain it to me!”

“Okay.” Blaine opened his eyes. “How’s this: I only went out with you because it was Kurt who introduced us and he seemed so happy for me! I only kept dating you because for the first time in a long time he was excited and passionate about something! I didn’t want to take that away from him! I didn’t want myself to be the reason for his heartbreak... I couldn’t do that to him. Or myself.”

“You love him.” 

“No I-“

“You do. And I guess it’s okay. Go to him.”

“What?”

“Go.”

Blaine yelled a thanks behind him as he ran towards the door, only tripping slightly on the rug. He yanked open the door and bolted into the streets and he ran. One foot after the other heavily hitting the pavement. Droplets of rain splashed against his cold cheek. But he ran like he had never ran before. Not away from the bullies. Not away from his house. But towards something. Towards a beginning. 

Soon, he reached the apartment complex he was looking for and practically fell against the buzzer, breathing heavily. His words tumbled out of him as he told Kurt it was him and he sprinted up the stairs once he was let it. He rapped on the cream coloured door for a split second before it was opened widely. 

He scrambled through the doorway and into the cozy room. After a few moments to let him catch his breath, Kurt questioned what was going on. 

“You.” Blaine heaved. “It’s always been you.”

“I don’t understand,” Kurt questioned, taking a step towards him. 

“I never loved him and I knew tonight that it’s because of you. Because I have always loved you. From that moment I first heard you sing I knew you were special to me. It was in your eyes and you poured your soul into every song you sang. Do you- do you remember that time at Rachel’s shit show of party? During spin the bottle? Kissing you, even briefly, made me realise that yeah, I fucking love you. And you can’t tell me you don’t feel the same because if you don’t I think I might collapse.”

“That might be because you haven’t ran since high school and you dashingly came all this way,” Kurt laughed. He took another step forward and grabbed Blaine’s delicate hands in his. “But I do feel the same. See, the moment I knew I loved you was a while before that kiss. When we were dancing to Disney love songs in the Warbler common room.”

“That was so many years ago!”

“Yeah...”

“We’re idiots.” A tear trickled down the right side of Blaine’s flushed face. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way or with anyone else.”

“Me neither. Let’s dance.”

Kurt pulled Blaine closer until they were chest to chest and he placed his chin where his neck meets his collarbone. A perfect fit.


End file.
